The Big Combat Arms Tournament
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Summer, an avid Combat Arms player, enters a big 1024-player, 7 round 8-on-8 Combat Arms tournament. When she finds herself on perhaps the best team in the tournament, she can't wait to get started. Many other references included. Rated T.
1. Setting the Teams

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. With the exception of a few characters, all references involved are the property of their respective owners. Please support the official release.

Chapter 1: XKSquirt7 Strikes Again

During one day during their vacation, Summer was in the midst of a Combat Arms match. Her character, ObliviaZ2S, wasn't having a good game - two veteran players named XKSquirt7 and Kilik55 kept getting the better of her. Ben, playing as ObliviaZ2B, wasn't faring much better - he kept running past a camping player the two Rangers had dubbed '88' each time he respawned without knowing it until he went down.

"Darn that Kilik!" Summer cried as one of the two that plagued her scored again.

"I know, Summer. I keep running past 88 without knowing it until he gets me and i keep trying to - OH NOT AGAIN, 88!"

"It's a legitimate strategy!" came 88's voice on the headsets.

"Go 'round the other side next time. You might get him this time." Summer suggested. Ben took Summer's advice, but never made it close - Kilik55 cut him off, saying "They're onto ya, 88."

"You're not getting away this ti- DARN YOU, SQUIRT!" Summer had started to follow Kilik as he neared 88's position, under heavy-yet-inaccurate fire from Summer trying to get Kilik only for Squirt to stop her short.

"Nice save there, Squirt." Kilik told his ally. In the end, Squirt's team won. Next match was everyone for themselves - One Man Army. Players started to fall in very quick succession by a player named VexusElectro ("Sure, NOW Alpha starts hacking when down by a longshot!" Squirt complained, then tossed her immediately as he was an Elite Moderator.) Squirt won in a near-dead heat - 45 compared to 44s from Kilik and 88 - by last getting Summer.

"I'm opening a videochat so i can talk to these three pesky players." Summer told Ben, who responded with one of his own. Spawning above their boxes were three showing blue-baseball-capped boys with black hair. All three caps had a blue letter inside a white star - a C inside the one on the left, an S on the right, and in the middle (this one had a blue scouter on his left eye) a J. Three more boxes spawned beneath those of Ben and Summer, these showing long-haired girls whose hair bore several highlights - the left one had green highlights in her dark blue hair, the right one was blonde with amethyst hints, while the one in the middle - Summer was breathtaken by her beauty - had pink highlights in her wine-red hair. It was the blonde that startled her, triggering something in her memory banks.

"I didn't know you were a Combat Arms player, Vexon!" Summer told the blonde. The blunette was listening in, as she asked her blonde ally "Vexon?"

"That was my Zeta Ranger codename, Dawn. And as for your statement, Summer, right back atcha." Vexon replied. She and the redhead both had two bulbous hair clips and a flower-embroidered hairband in their hair - the redhead also had a ribbon in hers that blocked the right-side flower from view. Then the boy in the middle of the top row asked something.

"Anyone up for fireteam mode?" Everyone agreed, and the match was on. They were doing Desert Thunder on Normal.

'Good thing i equipped all these Respawn Tokens.' Ben thought.

"I was just about to ask about that, Ben." Dawn suddenly replied. This startled Ben, who never said anything about it.

"Seriously, are you Psychic?" Ben asked Dawn, who replied "Rochelle and ZR1 are, I'm not. I was just taking a lucky guess." That's when Squirt piped up "Is Kaelynne standing behind you again, Dawn? You might have just caught a burst of her incredible luck." Rochelle (Vexon) retorted with "She was nowhere near ya when your faulty Chaos Control Locator System spawned ya in front of a flying Bowser at the last moment with his spikeless front side hittin' ya after i Nova Charged him." This struck a chord in Squirt's memory banks ("If i remember correctly, you had a similar situation when your ascent into a Super Saiyan 4, though unintended, somehow planted ya with Brazelica's signature heels.")

"Can we just get to the match? You guys are acting just like me and Lily used to before i met Rochelle." At this, the match was on. They successfully cleared the mission, with four players never falling once (XKSquirt7, Kilik55, SkyAngel507, and, surprisingly, Summer) while none of the others never fell more than twice over the entire mission. After the match the eight videochat boxes reappeared.

"Thanks for the covering fire, SkyAngel." Summer said - one guy almost got her if SkyAngel hadn't made the save. The unbelieveably beautiful redhead blushed at this, saying "Good thing i saw that one guy taking after ya - got him as he passed me, unaware of my presence. It helped that Squirt pulled a Hawk Harrelson strikeout call once i got him."

"Hey, i was ready on standby in case ya missed, 07GA." Squirt replied. "And by the way, i've heard of a special tournament of 8-on-8 matches to be held in two weeks. Me, Kilik, and 88 have already signed up. Registration closes in ten days."

Two weeks later the two Pokemon Rangers arrived at the central hub of the tournament Squirt had mentioned. Standing at a podium in the front of the large room was the MC.

"Attention, all players. It's time to announce the teams as picked by our special guest starters." This got the attention of the one thousand twenty-four people. "The first team, known as Omega ZR109, will be captained by XKSquirt7." At this, the picture of a long gold-haired person wearing a blue scouter (which Summer thought was familiar) and a baseball cap worn backwards appeared. Barely visible at the bottom was a blue hooded, zippered sweatshirt that was worn open over a green t-shirt.

"And now for the rest of the team, as chosen by honorary guest starter Shawn Michaels, are as follows: Number 2 is SkyAngel507." The beautiful redhead's picture appeared.

"Number 3 is ObliviaZ2B." Ben's picture appeared.

"Number 4 is PinkFyre29." This time Rochelle's picture appeared.

"Number 5 is Kilik55." Another gold-haired, backwards-capped boy popped up.

"Number 6 is SinnohDBJ8." Dawn noticed her picture turn up.

"Number 7 is BulletHail." A third boy, cap on backwards and with golden hair, appeared. Now Summer was very nervous. She didn't want to have to play against Ben and Vexon. Dawn walked up to her.

"I know you're nervous, Summer. I felt the same way after the appeal round of my various Pokemon Contests."

"And now, Number 8 is..." Summer started getting even more nervous, and was now close to fainting "...ObliviaZ2S!" At the end of the line for XKSquirt7's team appeared Summer's picture. The young Ranger breathed a sigh of relief. After about three hours the teams were set.

"Okay, everyone, find your teammates, and tomorrow the first match of round one will begin: Storm Chasers against Green Typhoon." There was a great hurry amongst the over one thousand players. Ben, Summer, and Dawn were standing next to each other at the start, so they went looking together. Summer noticed Rochelle first - appearing at 6' 5.5" (when they first met Rochelle was only 6' 2") - the normally 4.5' Dawn appeared 5' 2.5", bringing her head to level with Summer's ear (Summer was 5' 5"). As they continued looking Rochelle spotted SkyAngel signalling for them (appearing 6' 4.5" when she was normally 5' 8") and they went over. SkyAngel pointed to the three golden-haired, backwards-capped boys standing in a group at the vending machines - two of them were less than six feet tall with their hair failing to reach their shoulders. One of them had a freely-hanging lock of gold hair in front of his foreheadand was wearing a shirt bearing the legend "Six-Pack Abs" positioned over a six-pack of soda cans with blue jeans (the other two boys had jeans on as well) while the other one, without the first one's lock in front, wore a shirt with a large red 88 on it. It was the one in the sweatshirt that really caught them off-guard.

This boy appeared even height-wise with SkyAngel due to a pair of five-and-a-half-inch heeled pumps, and his golden hair reached beyond his waist. Barely visible beneath the sweatshirt on the left side was a small picture of an indian head around which the legend "Camp Onseyawa" was placed. SkyAngel was the first one to recover.

"Seriously, Jet, now you've got Stewart and Chucky doing it." she said. Ben asked her what she meant to which she replied "Jet's always leaving one of his first three Super Saiyan forms on after he's done with what he ascended into it to do in the first place, and now it seems Stewart and Chucky have taken that habit from him."

"So, you two are Pokemon Rangers, eh?" Stewart (the one in the 'Six-Pack Abs' shirt) asked Ben and Summer. Ben nodded. Chucky (the one in the 88 shirt) then said "Maybe we should do some introductions. You two clearly know Rochelle through her Vexon codename" - he indicated the tallest team member, who nodded - "and as for the others, this is Dawn Brayzii" - pointing to the blunette, who nodded herself - "Stewart Buckley, the Orange Spark, currently in his Super Saiyan 2 form" - Stewart struck a pose from Dragon Ball Z, leaning on his right leg and extending his arms that direction (fortunately nobody was standing there) - "the Runite Falcon, Chucky Knapton, also known as 88 - 88's my XQ agent number as well as the car number of my favorite NASCAR driver Dale Earnhardt Jr." - he pointed to himself - "the Amethyst Angel, Anise Azeat" - the girl with the incredible beauty struck a pose of her own, raising a water-charged left hand, middle finger down, into the air while kneeling on one knee (Dawn and Rochelle joined the pose, both raising elementally-charged right hands, middle finger down, so that they crossed with Anise's) - "and the Cyan Tsunami - he just started using that codename - XQ captain Jet Brazie." At this, the Super Saiyan 3, high-heeled male crossed his arms in an X formation, index and pinkie fingers on both hands pointed out.

"What's with those heels?" Summer asked the girls. Rochelle replied "The ones Dawn, Anise, and myself are wearing are all XJR 877-Series models, whereas Jet's - he gained that option upon using the Zonova Option on his Ice Star Power Suit back on Tallon IV - are the basis to the inaugural 565-Series model." Summer, however, had another question.

"Who's Brazelica?" This time it was Jet who responded.

"That's my older sister Hollie's nickname - i came up with it myself. And, before you ask about that little retort i fired back at Rochelle after she mentioned my problematic Locator System for when i use Chaos Control - darn thing keeps spawning me in the way of something barreling right for where i wind up at so close to when that person gets there i have absolutely no chance to do anything evasive - i've got Psychic powers myself, just so ya know - her signature heels are a different XJR model - 545-Brazel. As far as i know XJR's working on a new 877-Series model for her."

"How about we get some shut-eye?" Anise asked, having already removed her hair accessories. The other members of Omega ZR109 prepared for some sleep - to play certain games one has to have focus.


	2. Round One Begins

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. All references, with the exception of a few, belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.

Chapter 2: Round One

On the first day of the tournament the over one thousand players convened at the main room waiting for the call to begin. Standing in the front of the room was the MC.

"Okay, everyone, it's time to start this tournament. Round one will be several days long. And as XKSquirt7 was fast enough to grab the Zeos Option Capsule not only is their match against Tornado Vexus the final bout of round one, played on the last day of the round, but they will also get the option of switching players out between rounds. And now, will the Storm Chasers and Green Typhoon teams report to the battle zone? As for Omega ZR109, stand at the entrance to the Zeos Chamber." The three teams took their respective spots in the room.

"First off, the commentators. Both hailing from another dimension, here are the Blue Hurricane, Burter, and the Red Magma, Jeice." At this the two Dragon Ball Z characters, one a blue-skinned humanoid, the other a white-haired, red-skinned one, appeared, striking their signature poses (Burter's was the same one Stewart did during Chucky's introduction of the team to Ben and Summer) to the excitement of the crowd. Both were wearing commentary headsets.

"And now, for the words you're all waiting for, the honorary starters. First up, the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels." At this, coming out of a door behind the MC was Shawn, wearing a black shirt with a green DX on it. In his left hand was a microphone. "Next, The Game, Triple H!" Shawn's DX teammate, wearing the same shirt as Shawn, and also clutching a mic, came out. "And finally, Mr. Michael Buffer!" Mr. Buffer was wearing a suit compared to the DX duo's fight-ready outfits.

"Okay, everyone, are you ready?" Triple H asked the crowd. They got a good response, but Triple H didn't think it was good enough, for he said "No, i said ARE YOU READY?" The response this time was much bigger.

"Then for the one thousand twenty-four players here-" started Triple H.

"For the millions watching the tournament at home-" Shawn added.

"LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" all three yelled simultaneously. The tournament was on. After five minutes of Storm Chasers versus Green Typhoon, with Burter and Jeice on commentary, Jet and his team reached a door with a dial on it.

"Summer, your watch should help ya on this one, so turn the dial counterclockwise." Ben suggested. Summer looked at her watch, but the response wasn't what Ben expected. Also, something in Jet's memory banks triggered.

"Ben, I can't make heads or tails of that suggestion." Summer complained. Anise walked up to the dial and turned it to the left.

"That's 'cause you're gazing at a DIGITAL watch." Jet told her; the trigger led to his watching Jeff Dunham's third special to get his response to Summer's complaint. The eight players walked into the Zeos Chamber, Jet lifting the capsule. There was a slashing noise as two gold lines forming an X appeared in the air. At the center of the X was a portal that was opening fast. Summer had jumped in complete surprise.

"Don't be scared, Summer, that's how all XQ-launched portals appear at the destination point." Rochelle told the female Ranger, placing a hand on her shoulder. Then eight figures shot out of the portal, two of which, both male, collided with the ground - the others had engaged the flight technique prior to impact. The two boys got up, both with a number at the base of their right pantleg - the smaller of the two bore an 80, the other a 128.

"Hey, Scotty, you and Newkirk oughta work more on your landings." Jet told the taller member. Summer, however, was shocked as the two boys had flown literally through Anise on their way down. Anise told Summer it was her Solid Transparency technique that enabled it. Ben, meanwhile, was looking around at the six flying figures. Five of them were female, and they all had different hair colors compared to the four already present. One was a golden-blonde (Rochelle was a yellow-blonde with amethyst highlights), and there was a purple-haired girl with the same hairstyle as both blondes and Anise. One girl had black hair ('She looks like she's of Asian descent' thought Summer on first glance), there was a redhead (her red shade was darker than the wine-red coloration of Anise), and the fifth one had light brown hair (Summer was a medium-brown). The sixth hovering person had a 227 on his right pantleg, but had gold hair and a flame-like aura surrounding him.

"When i said that you had gotten Stewart and Chucky into it, add 227 to that." Anise told Jet; 227, John Linnan, was in his Super Saiyan form (he told them he had only just recently transformed ten minutes prior to handle some dark villain) and the two fallen boys were friends of Jet from the Camp Onseyawa on Scotty's shirt (Cody had the same shirt, but his was hidden by his Green Day sweatshirt). The girls introduced themselves as XQ second-in-command Hollie 'Brazelica' Brazie (the golden-blonde and Jet's older sister), Cho Chang (the black-haired one who, somehow Psychically, predicted Summer would ask about her descent and revealed she was of Asian descent), Kiara Brazie (the purple-haired one, XQ agent 05SL), Jasmine Bray (the light-brunette and a Gym Leader), and 487 (the redhead, who got a nudge from Hollie in response). The sixteen Omega ZR109 members raced to their room (Ben beat Summer there, but was fifteenth overall as the others had flown there, Anise somehow beating Hollie) and there was a bit of talking going on upon arrival.

"Man, how the heck did ya beat me, Anise? Don't forget i have a higher speed level than ya." Hollie asked the wine-red-haired Angel when they got there (Jet had been telling them off for using their true speed levels, explaining their split-second disappearance) to which Anise replied she used her invisibility to phase through a wall en route.

At twelve noon the lunch trolley arrived at the Omega ZR109 room. On the tray Jet and Scotty pulled off of it was a huge number of grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Reminds me of Camp. What about you two?" Jet asked Scotty and Newkirk, who responded the same way as Jet. Hollie, however, was reminded of her witchcraft adventure (that's where she and Jasmine had met Cho) due to the trolley; during that adventure during the long train rides there was a trolley that held a number of snacks which travelled the long train. That's when Rochelle noticed something on Hollie.

"Haven't seen ya wear eyeshadow in a long time, Brazelica."

"Oh, this? It was Jasmine's idea. She must've known Maeve here" she referred to the redhead near her "was gonna wear some, so she had me do it too. Of course, there was a little reverse effect in there as well; to make it even she wanted Maeve to wear heels even though she prefers flats. We ended up pulling a counteroffer: if she did both we would do what she wanted." There were blue hints around the three girls' eyes, and they were all wearing heels, Hollie's looking only a quarter-inch more extreme than Jasmine's; Maeve was nowhere even close.

Jet then looked at the tournament bracket (he, Stewart, Scotty, Chicky, and Anise had downed at least a dozen sandwiches apiece, Summer running out of room after her eleventh) and noticed the logo next to the Tornado Vexus team name: a purple stylized v.

"i hope Alpha doesn't try the hacker method again."


End file.
